Rumors
by kakashixangela
Summary: “Gai-sensei seems to be acting weird…weirder lately.” Tenten said. “Do you think something’s wrong?” Their faces held a look of contemplation. “Why not follow him? Maybe we’ll see what’s wrong along the way?” Tenten and Neji were shocked.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Gai-sensei seems to be acting weird…weirder lately." Tenten said. "Do you think something's wrong?" Their faces held a look of contemplation. "Why not follow him? Maybe we'll see what's wrong along the way?" Tenten and Neji were shocked. Lee, the slowest of them all, actually had a good idea. Well there's a first time for everything.

Pairing: Undecided

Notice:

Uchiha Massacre never happened

Ages:

Rookie 9: 15-16

Team Gai: 16-17

Jonin Sensei's: 26-28

Itachi: 18

Shisui: 19

Chapter 1 ~ Weird…no…WeirdER

Konoha.

A shinobi village in the Land of Fire.

Known for being the most powerful of all the five shinobi villages.

And it seems it is also very powerful in the aspects of gossip.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All the latest rumors as of now seem to revolve around a very unlikely person. The famous Green Beast of Konoha. The one and only, Maito Gai.

Recently, Maito Gai has been acting weird…weirder than usual. He seems all jittery and nervous. People suspect that he's been acting this way because the Hokage had given him a severe punishment due to the result of his latest mission or maybe because he had a fight with his lover and the list goes on and on. No one really knows the true reason as to why he's been acting this way.

His actions as of late have been worrying his students. During training sessions, he always seemed to space out and was easily hit by some easy to block attacks. They were worried because they wanted to know what was wrong with their usually happy-go-lucky sensei.

When they took a break. The students had a small meeting concerning to odd behaviors of their teacher. "Gai-sensei seems to be acting weird…weirder lately." Tenten said. "Do you think something's wrong?" Their faces held a look of contemplation. "Why not follow him? Maybe we'll see what's wrong along the way?" Tenten and Neji were shocked. Lee, the slowest of them all, actually had a good idea. Well there's a first time for everything.

All of them agreed on the plan. Starting later today, they would trail their sensei. They would try to figure out what was happening in the deep corners of their eccentric teacher's mind. They left when they were all dismissed. Sending a look at each other. They all nodded at each other.

Plan どんな\が Gai - sensei に起こっていますか？

Shall now commence.

Dictionary:

どんな\が Gai - sensei に起こっていますか？ ~ What's happening to Gai-sensei?

AN: Is it crappy or anything? Should I continue. This just kinda popped into my head. And yeah very crappy name for a plan…I can't think of anything else. You guys can give suggestions for a better plan name. It would really be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Gai-sensei seems to be acting weird…weirder lately." Tenten said. "Do you think something's wrong?" Their faces held a look of contemplation. "Why not follow him? Maybe we'll see what's wrong along the way?" Tenten and Neji were shocked. Lee, the slowest of them all, actually had a good idea. Well there's a first time for everything.

Pairing: Undecided

Notice:

Uchiha Massacre never happened

Ages:

Rookie 9: 15-16

Team Gai: 16-17

Jonin Sensei's: 26-28

Itachi: 18

Shisui: 19

Recap:

Plan どんな\が Gai - sensei に起こっていますか？

Shall now commence.

Chapter 2 ~ Gifts Galore!

All three of them went their separate and were currently getting ready to trail after their sensei. All of them had agreed to meet at Ichiraku's. First they'll get a small bite to eat and continue with their 'mission'.

**~Tenten's house~**

She had just come out of the shower and was still wearing a towel. Her long brown hair was plastered to her face and neck. She got and extra towel to dry and wrap her hair. She let it stay there for a couple of minutes.

Her room was different from the other girls. Where as other girls would prefer cosmetics, Tenten preferred weapons. Her room was littered with all sorts of weapons. Ranging from kunais and shuriken to swords and maces.

She picked out a simple outfit consisting of a white Chinese styled top with red linings and some loose red knee high shorts. She proceeded to tie her hair into their signature buns. She then wore her shinobi sandals and jumped out the window, going to their meeting place.

**~Neji's house~**

Neji was sitting in his futon meditating. He had already taken a bath and had decided to relax for a while. His eyes were closed in concentration. His body adorned simple black pants and a nice casual white haori.

His room was really plain. With simple cream colored walls, a futon in the middle of the room, a cabinet and a drawer. The Hyuuga's were known for being very traditional. The shoji screens, the indoor hot springs and everything!

He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He slipped on his shinobi sandals and headed out.

**~Lee's house~**

Lee had decided to do more training since their was still some time left. Currently he was on his 546th finger push. Not only was he doing push ups while on one finger but he was also doing it straight up! A puddle of his sweat was gathering on the wooden floor of the dojo.

The dojo was just near Lee's house so he didn't have to worry about being late. A few minutes later he flipped upright and dashed towards his house to take a well deserved bath. When he emerged from his house he was wearing a green t-shirt, green shorts with an orange sash around his waist and his orange legwarmers with his blue shinobi sandals. His arms had new bandages wrapped around them. He headed toward the ramen shop.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Surprisingly, Lee was the last of them to arrive at the Ramen stand. With him being the fastest of them all, he was usually the first to arrive at any of their meeting places. They all had a quick lunch and started of in the search for their teacher.

When they finally found him, unexpectedly, he was at a fabrics shop. They quickly hid in one of the near by trees. They saw him buying some type of cloth. The thing that was shocking was that the cloth didn't have a speck of green on it! Usually Gai loved anything that had green. They never saw him without that color.

He was paying for the cloth when the lady handed another parcel that was wrapped in some floral paper. They were too far away to hear what was being said. So they settled in making some conclusions. Either the lady was infatuated with Gai (she was blushing) or it was a present for someone else. Who would give a grown man a gift wrapped in paper with a _floral _design?

Gai seemed to be sporting a blush as well. All of his students were intrigued about this happening. Next Gai went to the bookstore. He picked up a few books entitled 'The Loveliness of Youth' and 'Shining Brightly in Old Age'. (just making this stuff up). The bookstore owner was king old man. He too had given Gai a package filled with books (obviously). They were chatting animatedly on how 'Konoha's gonna be more lively' and 'Everybody's excited'….that was all they could hear.

They shared a look amongst each other. Was their a special holiday coming soon or something?

They'll just have to wait and see. From then they kept on following Gai. He would go to some shops to buy some stuff and the shop owners would give him some sort of gift. The stuff he would buy wasn't fitting for a man such as himself. Heck he even went into a women's lingerie store!

After gathering some suitable data, they all went to their usual training ground to discuss some things. "Is there some kind of special event coming up?" Tenten asked. Lately some of the people of Konoha were acting weird. The weirdest of them all was Gai-sensei. They all seemed preoccupied with something or another. Even the jonin sensei's weren't acting normal. Even Kakashi was at it.

"Probably. Maybe there's an important some one coming to visit Konoha. That may explain all of the gifts." Lee said. That was a possibility. "But that wouldn't explain why Gai-sensei would buy women's underwear." Neji retorted. Indecent thoughts were forming in their heads. Maybe their sensei bought them so he could patch thing up with his lover (if he even had one) or maybe…gulp…he secretly wore drag! That had their faces turning green and Neji almost passing out.

BAD THOUGHTS! SUPER DISGUSTING BAD THOUGHTS!

They ended their meeting. More questions popping up instead of answers. They'll have to discuss this further with some of their friends. Maybe the Rookie 9 can shed some light on things. They also had to figure out why their team mate, Lee, was acting rather peculiar lately. He seemed to be keeping something from them. They'll just have to find out.

AN: D'ya like it? Hehe Lee knows something they don't. Don't worry some Inu characters will be showing up sooner or later. Please review! ^ ^


End file.
